


Obsidian Dust

by daiyu_amaya



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dooku has a soft spot for Obi-Wan, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Cannon alliances, OTP Feels, Older Man/Younger Man, Only I made it kind of creepy :(, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scheming, Sexual Content, Sidious is a Creep, Sort of? - Freeform, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, light on the smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiyu_amaya/pseuds/daiyu_amaya
Summary: Sidious told him there was a gift awaiting him when he returned home, only this gift has teeth and is more than willing to help him take down Sidious for daring to insult both of them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating doing a prompt I found and then this cut in line XD It's a bit dark in the beginning and then a bit smutty, or at least as smutty as I can write :( So warning on the first two chapters, dark themes, and smut ahoy. 
> 
> WARNING: Contemplation of rape, fear of rape. Do not read if you feel uncomfortable with those themes, thank you.

He froze, this couldn’t be. When Palpatine said he had sent a gift, well he hadn’t expected exactly what his master would have sent him. But this was, incredible, impossible. Having obi-wan bound like this in his own bed without his knowledge was terrifying if Sidious could do this what could stop the man from simply killing him? He should have never made it obvious how much he’d desired Obi-Wan. It was wrong on so many levels, but since he’d allowed himself to fall, to allow the dark side into his heart and head. His desire for his grand padawan had only reached new levels, his imagination supplying him with devious sexual acts that would never come to pass...Only somehow Palpatine had figured a way to kidnap Obi-Wan and bring to Serenno.

Smooth despite the scars that crisscrossed the supple skin shimmered in the low light. Every inch explorable, ready for him to take. Legs tied to wrists that were bound to the headboard, a blindfold across his face. An innocent looking bottle sitting at the end of the bed. His master had said have fun with his gift, and he hadn’t known how to take that, even now when he realized he’d been gifted with someone he desired so much… He could take Obi-Wan, and hopefully, the man wouldn’t realize it or hate him or he could release him. His master would be so angry that his gift hadn’t been broken because surely that was the man’s plan in the first place. Supplicate his apprentice and break a Jedi General in the process and force above he was sorely tempted to take what he wanted. But, he couldn’t. It wouldn’t be the same, as much as he sexually desired Obi-Wan he also valued the younger man’s mind as well.

As it was he needed to get Obi-Wan out of the straps and blindfold before he woke and lost it. He inched closer and realized something important-Obi-Wan had stopped breathing, how long had he been awake? Little gods, how long had he been in this position, to begin with. It couldn’t have been comfortable, he gently pressed forward and Obi-wan flinched as if he wanted to move away but couldn’t. “Please, don’t.” Don’t what? Rape him? That was not going to happen, not that Obi-wan knew that. He continued at a near glacial pace, Obi-Wan was already losing it. His breath coming out in sharp little pants, if he was any less of a man he would take Obi-Wan right away, because the sight of him nearly out of breath and tied so that everything was on view was very enticing.

“He told me what you’d do to me, please don’t. Don’t do this Yan.” He sighed, “I didn’t plan on touching you other than to get you out of your bonds. I don’t know what Sidious’ game is, but I never planned to harm you like that.” He reached out and took the blindfold off of Obi-Wan who wouldn’t look at him, and with his grand padawan tied up the way he was why would he want to make eye contact? He released the ties and Obi-wan rubbed his wrist, he threw a robe that he’d left on the bed from the morning, Obi-Wan catching it and quickly putting it on.

“I don’t know what’s happened to your lightsaber or your clothes. But, we can discuss how you escape. My office would be better for this conversation.” And he walked away, hopefully, Obi-Wan would follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to get attached to Gundark's now XD

Obi-Wan let out a little sound as his bare feet touched the no doubt cold floor of his office. The room itself was a bit chillier than his bedroom, the window his ancestors had insisted on the main culprit. He sat in his chair and lamented on how there were no other chairs, but Obi-wan sat on the corner of his desk as he thought about the lack of chairs. “If you weren’t part of my kidnapping…” Obi-Wan gave him a dubious look, the same looked he had once given Qui-Gon when the man was alive and attempting something foolish. “I have no idea how Sidious kidnapped you, nor was I aware that he would...Gift you to me.” Obi-Wan snorted, “You’ve been as subtle as a gundark about your affections towards me.” Had he now? “I was under the impression that you thought I was trying to murder you?”

Obi-Wan looked almost insulted at that particular comment. “If you had been trying to kill me Count, I would have been dead. You’ve held back in every fight I’ve had with you, it’s like you want to insult me.” Maybe he had misread Obi-Wan then, but if that was the case what else had he misread? “So, you didn’t help in my kidnapping or the unfortunate position I found myself in.” He shook his head; “If I had, I wouldn’t have left you in that ‘unfortunate position’ for however long you were in it.” Obi-Wan nodded; “An hour at least, now. Since you weren’t part of that, what do you plan on doing?” This was not the conversation he had been expecting to be honest. Or expecting Obi-Wan to be nearly as calm as he was. “Why are you not flustered at least about what happened?”

Obi-Wan laughed, eyes bright with mirth. “Because you didn’t attempt to touch me other than to release me, You have always had high standards I don’t know why I feared that you would do something so beneath yourself.” He would never rape someone, torture them yes, kidnap them and force them to do his bidding of course, but never rape. He might play unfairly, but he did have some standards, he was a count after all. “I would have never done that to you.” Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes dark. “I know.” Obi-wan slid off of the corner of the desk and between his thighs before he could comprehend what he was going to do. “Obi-Wan! What is the meaning!” He gasped as Obi-Wan pressed against his crotch, the man looking far too pleased with himself.

“Since he expects me to be ‘violated’ perhaps it’s time for me to get something I want too?” What was Obi-Wan talking about? This had to be a trick of some sort, a test. He pushed Obi-Wan away. The younger man sprawling out on the floor, his eyes hooded. “Did they drug you?” Something entered Obi-Wan’s eyes, a foreign sight that he couldn’t begin to fathom. “Is that the only way you see me allowing you to bed me? Is if I am drugged to the gills? Force above, I have a mind of my own, I’m not drugged. It will just make whatever plan we come up with seem more realistic. Your master expects you to drop all of your rules for me, he expects to find out that you’ve raped me.”

So that was what this was, his attempt to control what happened to his body. “I won’t touch you at all.” Obi-Wan let out a huff of irritation. “Not even if I ask you? Not even if it makes you look suspicious to your master? What would he think if something you’ve desired isn’t plundered? What would he think of you?” It didn’t matter! He rose to his feet anger curling in his gut; “I won’t touch you and that’s final!” He hissed, Obi-Wan looked highly unimpressed as he rose to his feet.

“I was young when I noticed the way you behaved around me, I was only twenty-five when I realized your feelings for me had changed from a mentor to someone who could be more and I wanted it. I was young, naive. You could have taken a chance to win me over to a sexual relationship.” Obi-Wan had been too young, was still too young and it hadn’t been all sexual...He’d been confused by the feelings that would turn in his heart every time he was near Obi-Wan, that paired with Qui-Gon’s death had him retreating. He snarled and yanked Obi-Wan so that the man was sprawled on his desk, Obi-wan pinned beneath him.

“It was wrong to want you then and it’s still wrong!” Obi-Wan looked surprised; “Have you been telling yourself that for years Yan? That it’s wrong to want me? To find pleasure with me?” It was so very wrong. They were so many years apart and Obi-Wan was still a Jedi, one who followed the rules to the tee. “Why would you even say-You let Satine go, why would you have let your grandmaster?” Obi-Wan snorted; “I loved Satine, still do. But, there has always been something appealing about you taking me. I’ve wanted you to bed me since I was nineteen, I knew it was odd. After all, you were my grandmaster, having the kind of thoughts I was having at that point and acting on them would have only gotten me in trouble. I waited, bided my time. But then I was too late and too broken.” Obi-Wan suddenly seemed troubled. “You left when Qui-Gon died and didn’t say a word to me, I had to find out because everyone was talking about it. The blasted gossip mill told me you were gone from my life just like that, without anything!” How long had he wondered if Obi-Wan had even noticed, had cared when he left...Only to find out Obi-wan had been hurt by his actions. “I’m sorry.” Obi-Wan deflated, “Please. Allow me this one thing, please take me just this once.”

He let out a breath, “Obi-wan, I don’t want to hurt you.” The younger man smiled, a bit watery. The tears hadn’t fallen but they were apparent. “You won’t.” He gave in, gave up and kissed Obi-wan who returned it hungrily, hands exploring finding his belt and removing it as if Obi-Wan had done it a million times before. He let up, catching his breath as Obi-wan withered beneath him. “I can’t take you here Obi-wan.” The younger man grinned wickedly and produced the bottle that had been on the bed. He’d planned all of this the cunning man, Obi-Wan had known he would cave...

He slicked his fingers and slowly opened Obi-wan up, watching as Obi-wan let out the most obscene sounds, begging for more. A thrill shivered down his back as he finally took what he’d wanted for so long, Obi-wan bowing as he entered. A long moan out of his mouth hands clenching for something to hold on, “Oh please!” He rutted against the man, heat and slick so, so close. The holoprojector pinged an incoming call. “Bet it’s your master.” He actually betted that too, even though the man should have been thinking he was currently preoccupied with Obi-wan. “Give him a show?” He snorted at Obi-wan’s comment. “He thinks I’m raping you, so how exactly would we explain you enjoying yourself?” Obi-wan shrugged; “I’m good at faking things when I want, and honestly if you really were taking me by force I wouldn’t want anyone else to see my face, so that would keep that out of the picture and you holding my wrists would show him your in control.”

They were really talking about this… “You think he will buy it?” Obi-wan nodded, eyes bright, “Why wouldn’t he? If it looks like a gundark it probably is a gundark.” Obi-Wan had him there and he was curious how his master would react to interrupting him with his gift.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to change the writing style I might go back and fix the previous chapters so their in the same style XD

I shifted and pulled Obi-wan’s wrists into my hands, He nipped my earlobe before burying his face in my chest. I smacked the accept call and nearly burst into laughter at the feeling I got through the force bond I had with my master before he clamped down on it. “I see you’re enjoying your gift already.” I nodded, “Thank you, master, it’s a wonderful gift.” Obi-Wan let out a little cry that sounded downright terrified, if I didn’t know better I would have said he was. But, I did know better and he was faking this, what else was he faking though? Palpatine had his hood up as he always did so I had no idea what kind of face he was making at having caught me literally with my pants down.

I pressed closer and Obi-wan let out a squeak that might have actually been real as I pushed him deeper into the desk. “I’m sorry to bother you while you have your fun, but it looks like I didn’t get your gift away cleanly and Skywalker is heading your way no doubt.” So it had been several tests, would Skywalker attempt to kill me when he got here? “Thank you, my master.” Palpatine ended the call and I relaxed my hold on Obi-wan.

“I was hoping for something from him, but he’s very well controlled isn’t he?” I nodded. “We need to plan for Skywalkers arrival.” Obi-Wan sighed; “Damn, and here when I thought at least we’d have a bit more time.” It would have been nice to have more time, not only to finish this but to talk about more. Obi-wan had laid himself bare with his confession, it would have only been fair if I shared as well. Obi-Wan shifted, he bit at his lips in a manner I was familiar with, he was worried. “If Anakin’s on his way we haven’t got much time.”


End file.
